I didn't mean for it to be this way
by JustinBarnett
Summary: Germany meets up with his lost brother, Prussia, who he hasn't seen in over four years. And now he comes face to face with the problem of his brothers taboo love and his lover Italy. What can he do?
1. How did it get this way?

This being my first fan-fiction, I would love to hear your thoughts as far as criticism goes. :)

And of course:

This is solely for entertainment purposes, blah, blah, you know the rest.

Let's get to the fun part, shall we?

And on a side-note, this contains Yaoi. Lots of yaoi. You have been warned

**Chapter ONE : How did it get this way? **

It was a crisp April's morning and Ludwig had been on his daily walk as always. It was the way he cleared his head after a long day of mastering battle plans and creating war tactics.

As he was walking down the old dirt trail that ran along the country side he saw a figure in the distance. Figuring it was a tourist to come see his beautiful country, he ran towards the figure on the horizon, to greet them.

Only to find, that it was Prussia. His brother. Who hadn't been home for years now.

Germany looked at his brother in astonishment, thinking that Prussia surly had died, he was speechless. What could he say? He had thought his only brother had walked out the house one day and died. And here he was face to face with him.

Prussia stood there looking Germany in the eyes. One of his hands was in the pocket o f his jeans and the other was freely swinging beside him. He froze as he saw his stronger and older brother in front of him.

After a long wait of silence, Prussia calmly spoke; "Heh, it's been a while, hasn't it, big brother?". Germany looked at Prussia.

_**After **_**finally meeting my brother that which I haven't seen in years, all he had to say was this? No explanation, no real greeting, and he didn't even say my name? **- Germany thought to himself

Germany stood silent for a minute lingering on his fresh thoughts but then swallowed his anger and greeted his younger brother. "P-PRUSSIA! Where have you been? Why did you leave without any warning, any note, or even a good-bye!" Ludwig asked Gilbert in both anger and joy.

Gilbert could see that Germany was a bit flustered at this whole situation so he inhaled deeply and started to explain what had happened to him. "Ludwig, I didn't leave, I got lost in this damn country of yours. I went out into the woods and I couldn't find my way out. And no matter how hard I looked I couldn't find anyone to help me. I had to live off of those woods for the last four and a half years of my life. Making my own weapons to hunt my own game and I thought I was going to die." Prussia told him.

Germany listened intently but now interrupted him. "Brother, if only I knew." was all he was able to say.

And then Prussia continued; "One day I started up a fire when a tourist had found me and told me that there was a way out of here, and he showed me to the trail. As soon as I got out of that hell hole, I ran straight here.".

Germany took all this information like a sponge. Ludwig usually never let his feelings overwhelm him, but there was no stopping his actions. He hugged his brother and started telling him how he had thought after all these years Prussia had died and how he missed him. Prussia looked into the eyes of Ludwig for a moment and he spoke; "Brother. I love you." .

Prussia leaned over and kissed Germany. Forcing his way into Ludwig's mouth. There saliva intertwining for a second. Germany then pushed Prussia away. "B-BROTHER! Wh-WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?" he screamed at his younger brother.

Gilbert looked at Ludwig and explained how he was in love with him. And how he didn't care if it was taboo, he wanted to be with him forever. Germany fell silent for a moment.

"Gilbert... I have a lover." Ludwig admitted to his brother. "His name is Feliciano Vargas." he said quietly. Prussia stood there astonished at the news that he had just heard. He did the best he could do to hide his anger as he asked; "Does he live with you?" . Germany replied and told him that indeed Felicio did leave with him.

Prussia insisted on walking back to the house with Germany. To meet his lucky lover. Germany didn't sense any hate coming from his brother so he agreed. Turning around heading up the hill.

**Back to his house. With a stranger that his lover had no idea about. **


	2. Meeting of the two rivalling lovers?

Chapter 2: Meeting of the rivaling lovers?

- ON a completely different sidenote: Sorry it's been like forever since I've updated! I've just neglected you guys. This is why I wouldn't make a good parent. :b -

Ludwig traveled up the hill with his brother by his side. He looked ahead and noticed that he was indeed very close to his home. He let out a small sigh to himself and walked to the porch, with Prussia.

Germany opened up the door gently, just like he always did ever since he could remember.

As he placed his foot inside the dull gray colored carpet of the house he heard what sounded like boiling water. He inhaled deeply and then yelled; "Feliciano! What in the world are you cooking?". Italy ran down the hallway of the house and skirted to a halt in front of him and cheerfully said; "PASTA!", while swinging his left arm in the air in the fashion that Ludwig had gotten used to now.

Germany looked Italy in the eyes and then spoke crisp and clear: "I thought you were supposed to leave the cooking to me from now on. But that's beside the matter now. I have someone that you need to meet, Italy. He's my brother. Gilbert... he's back. He got lost in the woods but he was helped by a traveler, and he made it all the way back here, after I thought he was dead." .

As the words slipped out of his mouth and a uniform and not so graceful matter, Gilbert stayed behind Ludwig until he was finished with his speech.

Prussia could sense there was a tinge of stress in the voice of his brother as he pronounced each syllable. He knew his brother, he was still shocked by the news of his new found taboo love for him.

" **_All he needs is a little time to adjust to it. That's all. " – _**Gilbert thought as he slipped through the small wooden frame of the door into the house he had been standing in front of for the past few minutes, lost in his own thoughts.

Gilbert was greeted by a happy looking boy, who he assumed was the man Germany was talking about earlier.

Then Italy introduced himself; "Hi. It's so nice to meet you. I'm Feliciano, but you can call me Italy! I'm Ludwigs boyfriend!".

The words that Italy spoke tore at his soul like a chainsaw tore at a tree.

He stuttered to find an excuse to leave the room. "I-I'm sorry. But do you know where the restroom is? It's been a long walk and I have to go. Really bad." Gilbert said indirectly to both Italy and Germany.

Ludwig pointed down the hallway that was on Prussia's right and said: "Third door on your right.". Gilbert walked down the hallway staring at the dull pale looking walls of the house he was in.

" **_This house definitely belongs to my brother. He's the only one who would actually live in a house that feels more like a prison than home. " _**– Prussia thought in his mind, once again detaching himself from everything around him.

Finally he finds the right door and goes in to collect himself. He stares at his face in the mirror for what seemed like an eternity then turned around, put a look of happiness on his face and opened the door.

He walked down the hallway in the opposite direction of where he came and walked back into the small room where the door, a small couch, and a tv was.

He looked around and saw that he was the only one there. Or he thought that at least. Of course, Italy came running towards Gilbert as happy as he normally was on any other day and announced why Germany was absent. "See, Ludwig only picked up enough food for the two of us! We had no idea that we'd have company, so he went out to get more food." Feliciano announced to Gilbert smiling and swinging his arms in the fashion he did when Gilbert first saw him.

Prussia took this time to politely ask if the two could get acquainted any better.

Feliciano responded by taking him to his room to talk about himself. Prussia took advantage of this and walked with Italy to his room, the room he shared with Germany.

It was dull just like all the other rooms in the house. It didn't seem like there was much color anywhere in the house they were in.

As soon as Italy had locked the door, Gilbert pushed Italy down to the bed and whispered three words very clear into Felicianos ear. "Ludwig is mine." he said so low, Gilbert almost couldn't hear what he said.

Italy shook at this and started to move about.

Prussia looked for anything to calm the dumb Italian he had pinned under his chest and made use of a couple of dirty clothes, a sock, and his hands. He tied Italy up to the bed and stuffed his mouth with the sock.

Without even flinching, Prussia ripped of all of Italy's clothes, and looked at him. "This is what Ludwig has? This is nothing. If he saw me, I'm sure he'd get rid of you in a second." he said lowering himself to the groin of Italy. He poked at the member that was to the left of Prussia until it got hard.

"You're so lucky to have him. How did you manage to keep him with _THIS_?" Prussia said steadily pumping it with his hand. Italy moaned through the sock that stopped him from talking.

Then Italy jolted as his whole body released a stream of a hot, sticky, mess onto Gilberts hands. Gilbert looked at them and said coldly; "You climax too soon. You don't even shoot enough to make it feel like you've done anything. You're just a waste of Ludwigs time." he said cleaning his hands off and untying Italy.

Gilbert quickly said to Italy; "Speak one word of this to _HIM_ and I will kill you with my bear hands.", in the same cold harsh voice. Italy nodded in fear and in pleasure.

Around that same time the door of the house opened and Germany called out: "I'm back!"

- Haha. :) There was a little bit of yaoi here. But it goes way further than that and is way more descriptive. So this isn't like the climax of the story. So just wait for another chapter to come out and you'll see.! -


End file.
